The Light and the Darkness
by Senshi of Valis
Summary: As the reconstituted but emotionally broken Guardians and an amnesiac Sitara struggle to rebuild their shattered lives, they find themselves drawn back together and are forced to face a profound and immortal evil . . .
1. Chapter 1

The Light and the Dark

Prologue

Written by Senshi of Valis and 5hadow Lady

Based on Requiem for a Dream by Sokai

The Oracle stumbled in shock as the entire foundations of Candracar shook, a powerful shockwave washing over it creating havoc and destruction. Usually the Oracle would have been able to sense something like this happening but for once was stumped as to what may have caused this. Concentrating on the orb in front of his he tried to scry the cause of what was going on but was shocked even further when the only thing that happened was the orb changing to a blood red color. The color drained from his face as fears began to run through his heart, there were few things that could cause this and he prayed that it wasn't what he thought it was. If it was, then all of Candracar and Earth was in grave danger.

The Oracle climbed to his feet ready to leave the chamber to use other methods to find out what was going on when Luba and several of Candracar's soldiers rushed into the room. Two of them supporting his old friend, Tibor as the surrounded him taking defensive stances facing the entrance of the chamber, the only way in or out of the chamber.

"Oracle, you must escape while we buy you some time." Luba growled, breathing heavily.

"What is going on?" The Oracle asked calmly though he was feeling nothing but turmoil inside. He didn't like the feelings of fear that he was feeling now, a feeling that he truly hadn't felt in over a century.

"Worthless, you are all WORTLESS!" A voice boomed from just outside the entrance as two guards were thrown into the room skipping along the floor until stopping just outside the semi circle of guards. Looking down the Oracle felt nauseous as he noticed the blood pooling around the downed bodies. Both bodies were not really recognizable besides telling that they were both male, their heads both missing. Looking back up he flinched as a man with black hair and black goatee strutted into the room. He wore a black leather vest hanging open showing his muscular tone, scars visible running along his body. Tight black leather breeches and heavy boots with chains wrapped around both wrists completed the ensemble as he gripped one of the guards swords, blood dripping from the blade.

"Ares." The Oracle breathed, shaking slightly. How could he had escaped, he was sealed away deep in the tower of mists for centuries. It was impossible, no one had ever escaped from there before.

"Yes old friend though I see someone has moved up the ladder while others were left to ROT!" Ares growled, anger and hatred increasing with every word until shouting the last. One of the guards jumped at that and attacked the angry dark haired man. Ares easily parried the blow and brought his sword back around to cut off yet another victim's head. "You have all grown soft! Even you, this is pathetic!"

"You will turn yourself over or face the consequences." Luba snarled.

"How about you give me back my sword and I might let one or two of you live." Ares retorted.

"Never fiend!" Luba growled clawing her hands readying to jump at Ares.

"You are all fools then." Ares growled as he started to walk slowly towards the Oracle, backhanding one guard that rushed him and impaling another on the sword he carried.

"DIE!" Luba growled lunging at Ares while he lunged at her readying to take her head as well. A wall of light between the two stopped them throwing them back away from each other. Luba landed hard falling unconscious while Ares climbed back to his feet screaming in rage striking the wall of light over and over again.

"You can not penetrate the light as you are now Ares, please give up. I have no wish to lose anymore lives…Not even your own." The Oracle said softly, sadness permeating his voice.

"Damn you!" Ares roared then a sadistic smile crossed his lips. "You sealed me away in that prison but now I think you all need a does of your medicine."

"What do you mean by that?" The Oracle laughed as Ares disappeared in a red flash of light. Worried the Oracle turned back to the orb trying to look in on Earth and Cadracar to see if Ares had done something but it wouldn't work. No images filled the orb which filled him with worry. "Ares, what have you done?"

"Oracle!" Another guard shouted bursting into the room, "You have to see this…There's this huge dome over the palace!"

"What?" The Oracle asked in shock following the guard as the remaining guards followed as well to the palace gates. There over them was a dome of blood red energy covering them blocking them from seeing anything outside of it. Slowly walking to it he barely touched it but it didn't hurt him. It was solid though and refused to give any ground as he pushed on it. Closing his eyes he directed all of his power into his hand and released into the dome but again nothing happened. Even not at his full strength Ares had managed to pull something like this off? He had succeeded in imprisoning all of Candracar inside the palace walls.

"Oracle?" One of the newest guards asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Unless we can get rid of this dome we are cut off from the rest of Candracar and Earth." The Oracle sighed, "Summon any mages still in the palace, see if they can not do something about this."

The unvoiced thoughts of everyone were almost the same, what use were the mages going to be if the Oracle himself could do nothing? The majority thoughts were something along the lines of, "We are so screwed…"

AN:

SL: I so love Ares, I can't wait until he kicks the guardians asses.

SOV: Umm…Brit, the guardians are the good guys, they are supposed to win.

SL: But Ares is sooooooooo hot! Damn it screw the good guys, when has evil been so sexy?

SOV: Brit…Sometimes I worry about you.

SL: (Hearts in eyes and ignoring SOV while staring at Ares who is sweatdropping)

Sitara: What about me?

SOV: Don't worry, you will be in the next chapter.

SL: Don't run muffin, I have a great work out designed for us. (Chasing after a frightened Ares)

SOL: I didn't see that.

Sitara: Me either.

SOL: Ice cream?

Sitara: Rocky Road?

SOV: Is there any other kind.

Sitara: Cool.

XXXXX

SOV: This story is a spin off sequel to one of my favorite stories by Sokai called Requiem for a Dream. Check out my fave list in my profile for a link and check it out its awesome. If you don't Brit swore to unleash the unholiest of creatures to haunt you in your nightmares…The great evil…The cruelest of the cruel…The most sadistic and terrifying of all living or unloving creatures…The purple menace…Barney the Dinosaur!

Bwahahaha…

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

The Light and the Dark

Chapter 1

Written by Senshi of Valis and 5hadow Lady

Based on Requiem for a Dream by Sokai

"Are you kidding me? You made this some kind of 'family affair,' and so that's why you've spared me but did . . . this to them? What about Mom, then, huh? What was she?" the red haired girl demanded with an intense rage flashing in her eyes.

". . . She was nothing to me . . . it's what she still is . . . However, don't misunderstand me . . . I didn't 'spare' you, as you put it, per say . . . I merely didn't 'Project' you into something lethal and left you unbound because I didn't think you were worth the effort. I thought I was being really fair -- although, come to think of it, it was never much of a fight between us at all, quite honestly . . .Still, I thought I'd make this a bit of one on one; sister against sister, as it should've been from the start . . . And as a treat, I'll even throw in a free first punch and Cornelia's head on a platter if you win . . ." Sitara said coldly. Hatred feeling her for everyone surrounding her, imprisoned in their own elements thanks to Sitara herself except for one, her dear sweet sister.

". . . I'll do it . . . but only if you set Cornelia free . . ." Sitara's mirror image said.

". . . All right . . . not that it'll matter," replied Sitara as she snapped her fingers and caused Cornelia to magically rise from out of the ground and gingerly collapse back onto it. Looking at the blonde hair girl Sitara felt a moment of regret wash through her. The blonde…She had been Sitara's one true friend in so long…But she betrayed her like everyone else…This was on the blonde's head not hers! Blinking away the tears before they had a chance to overcome her Sitara strengthened her resolve and faced the other red head as she cradled the blonde's body as the last few precious breaths left her weakened body before falling limp.

"NOOOOOO!" Sitara screamed sitting up clutching her head as she sobbed, looking around the dark room. She was no longer at that graveyard but home in her room with her adoptive family. She shook as she cried, grieving for the people in her dream even though she had no idea who they were really. She still could not remember her past, only her name after they found her in…a graveyard. Someone had stabbed her and left her for dead there and when they found her and put her in the hospital they searched for her family. Her father was dead and her mother and step father were missing but they never said anything about a sister…Could that girl from her dreams really be her sister and if so what did her dreams mean?

"Sitara, are you okay dear?" Jennifer, Sitara's adopted mother, asked opening the bedroom door and turning on the light before sitting down next to the crying girl and pulling her into an embrace. "Was it another dream?"

"Y-Yes…It was so…It was worse that the others." Sitara cried into the woman's arms.

"It was only a dream, honey." Jennifer whispered into Sitara's hair, holding the girl tightly letting her cry.

"I…I killed so many people…My only friend…" Sitara cried.

"Honey, you wouldn't hurt anything, that was just a dream." Jennifer said, "And you have plenty of friends. Your sister, Serenity, Lori, Tim, Derek and Sally. They are all your friends and want to help you. We all love you, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry." Sitara sniffed pulling away from the older woman.

"Hey, you don't have anything to be sorry for." Jennifer said kissing Sitara's forehead, "Want me to stay in here with you tonight?"

"I'll…I'll be okay…Thanks mom." Sitara said smiling a little though it didn't reach her heart. She was still in turmoil over everything, the dreams were just getting worse and worse.

"I'll just be down the hall if you need anything, okay?" Jennifer said getting up and fixing her robe.

"Thanks, I'll be okay though…I'm going to try to get back to sleep." Sitara said.

"Okay honey, goodnight." Jennifer said before turning the light out and leaving the room, leaving a slight crack in the door.

"Good night, mom." Sitara said softly to the woman's retreating form. Leaning back into the bed and staring at the ceiling Sitara thought of all the people in her life. The pastor Ross Calvin and his wife Jennifer Calvin were both wonderful parents, she couldn't ask for better even though she only knew them for a couple years. Kimberly, her adopted sister was a great little sister and was also actually adopted by the couple when she was a baby. The three was a great family but yet something in Sitara yearned to know the truth about her birth family as the nagging feeling kept gnawing away at her telling her that somehow she was behind their disappearances and deaths.

She also had some very good friends and yet she could never really get that close to them for some reason. She had always been scared to get close to anyone and she felt that one day she would regret getting as close to the Calvin family as she did. She did help her friends whenever possible, especially Derek and Serenity as the two both continued going to a support group though in Serenity's case it was against her will at first. Derek went because he had a drinking problem when he was younger when him and a friend used to break into their parents' liquor cases and get drunk. That continued on until Derek's friend was drunk riding his bike and ride out in front of a car and was killed.

Serenity's case was a bit different as the girl was still struggling at times to keep away from drugs though she has been getting much better to the relief of Sitara. Serenity was a very kind girl who had fell into the wrong crowd before moving here and had gotten into a lot of trouble and had gotten hooked on drugs. As much as Serenity acted tough Sitara could tell that it was all an act and she had actually very little self confidence and a lot of self loathing. Out of all the people there Serenity was probably the person Sitara had grown closest to as a friend.

Sitara would be eighteen in a few days though and she had plans to go back to Fadden Hills and visit that cemetery though all everyone else knew it was just a road trip to visit a few colleges in the state. She needed to look for clues to her past and hopefully put all the fears to rest by the time she returned. She was afraid of what she would find though and almost abandoned her plans a few times but as the dreams grew worse the need for her to learn the truth became more important. At least one way or another her questions would be answered and she could hopefully move on from the pain and fear that in some ways controlled her life for the last couple years.

"Sitara, I want you to take this also." Ross said handing a small envelope to Sitara as she closed the trunk on the black car in the drive way. Her eighteenth birthday present from her parents.

"I can't take this." Sitara gasped after opening the envelope and gasping in shock at the three thousand dollars that was stuffed inside.

"Yes you can and will young lady." Jennifer said sternly though with a loving smile on her face.

"Thanks guys." Sitara said throwing her arms around both parents and kissed each on the cheek.

"Have fun sis but be careful." Kimberly said with a little worry as Sitara pulled away and looked at the younger girl. "The weather has been so harsh lately so drive safely."

"And when haven't I?" Sitara asked.

"How about the ticket you got for doing fifty in that thirty five zone?" Kimberly asked.

"That wasn't my fault, they should have marked it better." Sitara said.

"Okay, then how about those three red lights you ran?" Kimberly asked.

"That was totally not true, they were yellow." Sitara said blushing a little.

"How about when you ran that cop off the road because you were on your cell?" Kimberly asked.

"Okay, okay, I promise I'll be careful." Sitara laughed hugging her little sister.

"That's all I can ask." Kimberly whispered hugging her back, "May god keep you safe."

"Thanks." Sitara said kissing Kimberly's cheek then climbed into the driver's side of the car and started the engine.

"And watch out for stray fire hydrants!" Kimberly called as Sitara backed out of the drive wincing a little. That time really was an accident, she swerved to avoid hitting a cat and hit a fire hydrant. What happened next freaked her out and she never told anyone about it as it plagued her mind. She had made the cat vanish when anger over took her at the damage caused to the car. She never forgave herself for doing that to an innocent kitten but it made her start fearing that her dreams had actually been more than just a bad dream and one of the major causes of making her want to take this trip.

She turned on the CD player and turned the volume up in hopes of drowning out her thoughts as she tried concentrating on either the road or music to take her mind away from the growing anxiousness of going back to where her nightmares were based. The drive was actually a rather short one, just a few hours until she left the city and came on a sign saying something about entering Fadden Hill's city limits. She had used google to get perfect directions to where she was going and memorized them instead of printing them in case her parents found the map.

She finally found the place she was looking for and parked out on the street deciding she wanted to walk into the graveyard and look for whatever it was she was here to find. There really weren't too many people around at the moment which was fine with her as she made her way deeper into the cemetery looking for the place from her dreams.

Feeling a cold shiver run down her spine she looked up at three young beautiful women dressed in strange silk gowns. One was a brunette, the second was a blonde and the third a redhead and the way they looked at Sitara made her extremely uneasy.

"She looks rather tasty, doesn't she sisters?" The blonde asked licking her lips.

"Oh yes dear sister, such fear." The red head whispered.

"And self hatred, depression and anger." The brunette said.

"Sitara closed her eyes for a moment as she shook her head as a dizzy feeling started to over come her. When she opened them three women were now dressed in black goth like outfits which shocked Sitara, she was sure they were wearing something much different.

"Such a feast dear sisters." The blonde said as she lead the other two women away which was fine with Sitara as there was something very unsettling about them. She stumbled a little as she continued her search until she came to a tombstone that looked so familiar. Hatred started growing in her as she looked at it, slowly moving closer until she knelt down in front of it to read the name on it, 'Thomas Vandom.'


End file.
